The Dance
by bowtiesarecoolamypond
Summary: Jack and Kim have a school dance. Who will they take?
1. Announcement

**Kim's POV**

I was walking down the hall when I saw Jack. He was so cute! I would die before I told anyone that. The guys would make my life misrable if they found out. It would have to stay a secret. Not even my best girl friends knew I liked Jack. It was a secret that had been burning up inside of me. I needed to tell someone soon.

" Hey, Kim! How is my best friend today?" Jack asked.

" I'm fine. I had a test today in math. It was easy. I pretty sure I got an A." I told him.

" I know you had a test in math today. I was there with you." Jack said.

" Oh, I forgot!" I stated. Crap. I always get flustered when I'm around him. I hope he doesn't notice.

" So, do you want to walk to the dojo with me?" Jack asked.

" Sure, why not!" I said.

I was so happy. I know we walk to the dojo together everyday, but this was something special that Jack and I did. It was only us. No one to intrude.

**Jack's POV**

When I was walking down the hallway I noticed Kim. She was so hot! I had liked her since I first met her. I don't know what about her it was. Her hair, smile, eyes. Jack stop it! I would never tell her. I was afraid that she would not feel the same. I didn't want to be rejected.

I asked Kim how her day went and she told me about the math test that I took in the same room with her. She had been acting weird lately. I wonder why.

Suddenly there was an announcement over the intercom. "**We will have a dance on Friday. Feel free to bring anybody, as long as they go to our school. Further rules will be told at the dance."**

Sweet! I wonder who I could ask. Kim! I wanted to ask her. But, what if she rejected me. I would feel so embarrased. I am going to find a way to ask her to the dance by the end of this week.

Kim and I were walking to the dojo.

" Hey, Kim. Who do you want to go to the dance with?" I asked her.

" Well, I'm kind of hoping that someone special will ask me." Kim said.

I wonder who that someone special was. Was it me? I don't think it was. Kim had never shown any intrest in me that way. We would just be best friends forever. Curse the friends zone.

" Who is that special someone?" I wondered out loud.

" Oh, I guess you'll know when they ask me." Kim told me with a devious look on her face.

Kim then ran to the dojo yelling race you. Oh, she was going to get it when I caught up with her.


	2. The Guys

**I am sorry that the disclaimer on the first chapter did not show up. My computer is being dumb. This is my first Kick fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' it. Only the plot.**

**Kim's POV**

I told Jack that I wanted someone special to ask me and then I blushed. I hope he didn't notice. I really liked him. I wanted him to ask me to the dance. As if. He was never going to ask me, his best friend. That's all he thought of me as. I wish it was something more.

I ran as fast as I could. "You're never gonna catch me Jack! Loser!" I screamed as I ran to the dojo.

When I got to the dojo I noticed Jerry, Milton, and Eddie staring me. "What are you staring at me for?" I asked.

"We're just wondering if you and your boyfriend are done flirting." The boys asked.

"One, Jack is not my boyfriend. Two, We were not flirting." I told them firmly.

"Sure!" They said.

Maybe the boys were onto something. If they thought that Jack and I were flirting then maybe there was a chance that Jack liked me. Only in my dreams.

Was Jack here yet? He was taking forever! I really hope he was not going to kick my butt. He could if he wanted to. He was a black belt too, but.

"Hey, guys! What are you talking about?" Jack came in and asked.

"Oh, nothing! Nothing at all." I replied very fast. Maybe a little too fast.

**Jack's POV**

Kim was acting weird. She replied a little too fast. I wonder what they were talking about?

"We were talking about how you and Kim need to stop flirting with each other!" Jerry said.

"We do not flirt with each other! Kim and I would never flirt with each other. For us to do that we would need to like each other!" I screamed at the guys.

At that moment Kim walked out. Evidently she did not want to hear me scream. She looked so cute when she walked.

"Dude, we know you like Kim." The guys said.

"What! I do not!" I said, my voice getting high.

"Your voice got high. That's how we know. Also, we see the way you look at her. We're not as dumb as you think we are." Milton said.

"I do not look at her in any way! You guys are insane! Why would I like Kim with her blond hair, sparkling brown eyes, and the cute way she walks." I said giving a little too much away.

"See, you do like her. You should ask her to the dance." Eddie told me.

"What if I ask her and she doesn't like me back? I will not go through that humiliation. Besides, she is waiting for a certain guy to ask her to the dance!" I told them.

"She likes you back! Are you that dumb? We see the way she looks at you. It's the same way you look at her. We'll find out for sure, but we're pretty sure that the special someone is you!" The guys told me.

**Sorry for such a short chapter. I'm trying to get longer ones. Please R&R!**


	3. Finding Out

**Sorry it took so long! I lost my flash drive that my story was saved on. I do not own Kickin' It, only the plot.**

**Kim's POV**

When the Jack had walked in I didn't know what to say. I hoped he didn't hear our conversation. It's not that it gave away the fact that I like him or anything. I heard a noise come from behind me. Then someone jumped out and grabbed me. "AHHHHHH"I screamed.

"Relax Kim, it's only me." The guy said.

"Oh, it's just you Brody." I said, relieved.

Brody was a guy I used to like. I think he liked me too. I didn't like him now obviously. I liked Jack.

"I was just wondering, would you like to go to the dance with me? Please say yes. If you don't I will feel so bad that you rejected me." He asked.

I was shocked. I didn't know what to say. I had liked him at one point, but now. I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Sure, I'll go with you." I replied.

I know that Jack is going to think that Brody was the perfect guy, but I thought that Jack should have asked me. Not Brody. I didn't like Brody like that.

"Okay, pick you up at 7 on Friday." He told me.

"You don't' have a car, we're in middle school." I said, with a smart attitude.

"I mean that's when my dad is going to drive me over to your house, dumbo!" He said.

"Do I look like I'm an elephant with big ears?" I asked.

"No! But you act like one!" He said and ran away.

I hated him. I never actually realized it until now. He had just called me Dumbo. I hated him. I couldn't call off going to the dance with him now. I would break his heart. Well, that would work for me. He's broken enough girls' hearts. Oh, I think I should mention the other reason of why I hate him so much. He cheats on every girl he goes out with. Jack is not going to like that I'm going to the dance with him.

I walked back to the dojo. When I was right outside the door I heard the guys talking. I guess it's time to sneak around.

"Dude, we know you like Kim." The guys said.

"What! I do not!" I said, my voice getting high.

"Your voice got high. That's how we know. Also, we see the way you look at her. We're not as dumb as you think we are." Milton said.

"I do not look at her in any way! You guys are insane! Why would I like Kim with her blond hair, sparkling brown eyes, and the cute way she walks?" I said giving a little too much away.

"See, you do like her. You should ask her to the dance." Eddie told me.

"What if I ask her and she doesn't like me back? I will not go through that humiliation. Besides, she is waiting for a certain guy to ask her to the dance!" I told them.

Jack liked me! I was in shock. He didn't want to ask me because he was afraid I was going to reject him. It was so cute! Gosh Darn! I was already going with Brody.

I walked into the dojo. "Hey, guys! What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Nothing! Nothing at all! We weren't talking about you that's for sure!" He said.

"Oh! Well, guess what? "I told them.

"What? Did you get a date for the dance?" The guys asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did. It's Brody!" I said, looking at the shocked looks on their faces.

**Did you like it? Please R&R! What will Jack think of that? Will he think that Brody is the one she wanted all along?**


	4. The Fight

**I do not own anything, just the plot. Please give me your ideas of how Jack and Kim should get together! I may use your idea. I will probably change the idea a little bit, but I will give you credit.**

**Jack's POV**

She was going to the dance with Brody! He must have been the perfect guy she wanted. I wanted me to be the perfect guy! Brody was a big cheater! Why did it have to be him?

"So, he's the perfect guy you wanted?" I asked.

"He might be! Why do you ask?" Kim said.

"I just wondered." I told her.

"Why do you have to wonder about everything?" Kim questioned.

"I just do. I want to look after people." I stated.

"You do not have to look after people all the time! What is wrong with me going with Brody anyways?" Kim screamed at me.

"Why him? He is such a big cheater! I hate him. He will hurt you!" I told her.

"I don't know why! Are you jealous?" Kim wondered.

"I'm not jealous; I just want to make sure that my Kimmy doesn't get hurt!" I screamed. Oops, I called her my Kimmy.

"I'm your Kimmy now! Oh, you know I HATE YOU CALLING ME KIMMY! YOU ARE SO ANNOYING!" She yelled at me.

She then stormed out with an angry look on her face. I think she's mad at me.

**Kim's POV**

Why does Jack have to criticize everybody I date? Well, I know he does like me and I like him too. I need to go out with him. It will make all of my dreams come true. I don't think that the guys would like it though. I need to break off going to the dance with Brody. How am I supposed to do that?

**What will Kim do? Will she break off going to the dance with Brody or will Jack find a date? Sorry it's so short. I am running out of ideas. I will not end this story until it's finished though. P.S please look at my profile and answer my poll. I'm looking for ideas.**


	5. Learning Some Certain Information

**I'm so sorry it took so long. First, I lost my flashdrive and then I got sick. Did you guys see the promo for Spyfall. It looks so good. There might be some Kick. Yeah! Here is chapter 5.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' it. If I did Jack and Kim would be dating already.**

**Kim's POV**

I was on my way home when someone grabbed my waist. I had no idea who it was, so I flipped them. Then, I turned around to see who it was. It was Brody." I'm so sorry Brody. I didn't know it was you. I just flipped you on instinct."I said.

"It's fine. Can you just help me up?"He asked.

I helped him up. I wondered if now would be the time to tell him I don't want to go to the dance with him. I know Jack and I just got in a fight, but I still really liked him.

"I just wanted to see your beautiful face. Is there a problem wuth wanting to see my girlfriend's face?" He said.

He was sounded so happy. The problem was, I didn't want to be his girlfriend. It was going to break his heart when I told him. I didn't want to. "Brody I..I..I need to leave. Gotta go. Bye." I told him and ran away.

"Kim wait!" Brody screamed after me.

I just couldn't do it. He was so nice to me. I never knew it would be that hard to break someones heart, even though I didn't like him. I liked Jack. _Maybe even loved him._ I don't love him. _Yes you do. _No I don't love him. _Yes you do. You have loved him since he caught your apple. _Okay, maybe I do love Jack. I can't believe I just admitted that.

I ran back to the dojo. I looked around. Jack was gone. I think he left after we got in our fight. I feel bad. I think I over reacted.

"Hey Kim. What's wrong? You look depressed." Jerry, Eddie, and Milton asked.

"Well, I'm going to the dance with Brody, but I don't want to. I want to go with Jack. I really like Jack. I don't think he knows though. Actually, I know he thinks I like someone else because I heard you guys talking earlier. I tried to tell Brody earlier but I couldn't. Then, Jack and I got in a fight about me going to the dance with Brody and I feel really bad. I'm sorry for putting my rant on you guys. I didn't mean to." I rambled on.

"Kim, we know you and Jack love each other. You need to break off going to the dance with Brody. Oh, we know he's cheating you. Well, after you break off going to the dance with Brody then you can go live a happy life with Jack." Milton stated, hoping I didn't hear a part.

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"He said that you need to break up with Brody." Jerry said.

"No, before that." I told them.

"Oh, Brody's cheating on you with Donna. I'm sorry." Eddie said.

**Jack's POV**

"Hey Kim. What's wrong? You look depressed." Jerry, Eddie, and Milton asked.

"Well, I'm going to the dance with Brody, but I don't want to. I want to go with Jack. I really like Jack. I don't think he knows though. Actually, I know he thinks I like someone else because I heard you guys talking earlier. I tried to tell Brody earlier but I couldn't. Then, Jack and I got in a fight about me going to the dance with Brody and I feel really bad. I'm sorry for putting my rant on you guys. I didn't mean to." Kim rambled on.

"Kim, we know you and Jack love each other. You need to break off going to the dance with Brody. Oh, we know he's cheating you. Well, after you break off going to the dance with Brody then you can go live a happy life with Jack." Milton stated, hoping Kim didn't hear a part.

First, Kim likes me! That is awesome. Second, Brody's cheating on her. No one cheats on my Kimmy and gets away with it.

**What will Jack do to Brody? How will Kim react to this? Did you like it? Please review. Also, I have a poll on my profile. If you could please answer it. Again, sorry for not updating.**


	6. The Kiss

**Hi guys. I'm back. Did you see Spyfall? I thought it was really good. There was not as much Kick as I hoped for though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It.**

**Jack's POV**

I hated Brody. He was cheating on my Kim. Well, she wasn't mine yet, but she will be. Kim likes me. I'm going to beat Brody up. He will never cheat on anyone again. I know Kim wouldn't want me to beat him up, but I had to. He broke Kim's heart a little, even if she never liked him.

I ran as fast as I could to where I thought Brody would be. I found him by the fountain at the Dojo. "Hey,Brody." I said as calmly as I could.

"Hey, Jack. Did you hear that I'm taking Kimmy to the dance?" He asked, like he was sly.

"Yeah, I heard." I told him.

"We could double date." He suggested.

"What do you mean? I don't have a date and you won't later!" I said, mumbling the last part.

"You could go with Donna. I know you like her and she likes you." He stated like it was the most obvius thing in the world.

Why would he think I like Donna? I hate her! I love Kim, not her. He needs to get his facts straight. Donna is so mean to Kim. That's the reason I hate her. She is so mean to the ones I love. I have never hated someone so much.

"Why do you assume that I like Donna? Maybe I like someone else." I bravely stated.

"I assume you like Donna because you are going to the dance with her." He told me.

"No, I'm not. I haven't even asked anyone." I said.

"Oh, Donna!" Brody called out.

All of a sudden Donna came out of only God knows where. She wearing some of the slutiest clothing I have ever seen. I just wanted her to cover up.

She came over to me and leaned real close to my face and kissed me. I hated it. It was one of the worst feelings in the world. I did not want my first kiss to be with her. I wanted it to be with the one I loved, Kim.

**Kim's POV**

I walked out of the Dojo just to see Jack kissing Donna! It was just a delight. I thought he liked me. Then, I saw Brody sitting there laughing. I hate Brody! It was all I could do not to go over there and punch him in the face.

Jack stopped kissing Donna and looked at me. I was just too shocked to say or do anything. I ran to the dark ally beside the mall. I looked up to see Brody, the cheater coming my way. I'm not going to say anything about him cheating on me untill after the dance. I didn't want to go dateless to the dance.

"Hey, Brody!" I said as cheerfully as possible.

"Hey, Kim! Did you see that? Jack was loving that kiss. I guess there going to the dance together." Brody said like he had no problem with it.

I know he wanted to be the one kissing Donna. He probably was going to go make out with her after talking to me. I'm not going to tell Jack that Donna is cheating on him until after the dance. I wanted to make him feel misrable if he was going out with Donna. He must enjoy her kisses. I wanted Jack to be my first kiss, but now I'm not so sure. I mean, I still love Jack, but I don't know if I can cope with loving him while he's dating Donna.

"Yeah, I saw it. It looks like Jack's having fun." I calmly stated.

"Okay, nice to see you. Bye." Then he left.

**Jack's POV**

When that slut was done kissing me she stepped back and started walkin away as she said "See you at the dance, Jackie!"

"Hey you slut! Why did you kiss me? I LOVE KIM NOT YOU! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed at her.

"I know that you love Kim. I just kissed you as I saw her walking out so that you and her never have a chance of being together. I don't care what you say, we're still going to the dance together." She said all matter of factly.

"Fine," I muttered and walked away.

**What will happen at the dance? Will Jack and Kim finally admit their love for each other? Thank you for reading. Please review. I'm on spring break, so I might update tomorrow. I'm not sure. I have to watch my 7 year old sister, so who knows?Please answer the poll on my profile! I have no one answered. Please answer.**


	7. Reasons

**Sorry for not updating. I was a little mad that in the most recent episode there was NO KICK! Kim wasn't even in it! Sorry for the spoilers if you haven't seen it. Sorry for making Donna the steriotypical Donna. I needed a character like her and I wanted to include her in the story. By the way in the story it's Friday.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It.**

**Kim's POV**

I don't care if Jack likes me. I'm going to the dance with Brody. Who cares if he's cheating on me? Jack was making out with Donna and liking it.

I walked back to the Dojo crying. "What's wrong Kim?" The guy's asked.

Should I tell them? I mean they never really told my secret. "I walked out of the Dojo and Jack was making out with Donna! I thought he liked me! Now, Brody told me he's going to the dance with her!" I told them.

"We're sorry! I know you wanted to go to the dance with Jack." Milton said.

"It's fine. I'm just going to go with Brody and then break up with him at the dance. Bye, I have to get ready for the dance tonight." I replied.

"Bye!" Eddie said.

**Jack's POV**

I hate that I'm going the dance with Donna. I don't even know why I am. I am getting ready to go to the dance. It's going to be so much fun! I want to go with Kim, the one I love.

Kim probably hates me! She saw Donna kissing me! It probably looked like I was kissing her! I hate Donna! I love Kim!

**Sorry for the short chapter! The next chapter will be the dance! Please answer the poll on my profile! I didn't update because I had to watch my sister, practice for the ensemble, and worry about the guy I like! I have a crazy life! By the way, my percussion ensemble was on Saturday and I got a 1! If you don't know, that's the best you can get.**


	8. The End

**I am sorry for not updating! I lost my flashdrive for the billlionth time! **

**This is the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It.**

**Kim's POV**

I can't believe the dance is tonight! I want to go with Jack, but he likes Donna! I hate her!

"Kim, you should wear this dress!" Grace said.

Grace was over at my house. She was helping me pick out my outfit for the dance. She said I need to look stunning enough that Jack will think about what he's missing. I went with it, but I added the part about making Jack think about wha he's missing.

"I don't really like that dress," I told her.

"What about this dress?" Grace asked?

" I love that dress! It's amazing! It will make Jack so jealous!" I screamed.

"I knew you loved Jack! You just never admitted it! Do you even like Brody at all?" Grace asked.

"Well, I liked Brody 5 years ago, but not now! I love Jack, but Jack likes Donna!" I told her.

"Jack does not like Donna! I talked with him! He said he loved you! I was at Phil's eating when I heard the whole conversation. You know, the one where Donna kissed him. Jack said that he liked someone else, and I know that it's you!" Grace explained.

"Wait, Donna kissed him! Brody is a lying, cheating, jerk! I hate him! I'll go to the dance with him, but I will slap him so hard."I exlaimed.

"You go girl! Wear this dress. It will look great on you!" Grace told me.

"I will wear it!"

I went to the bathroom and changed into the dress.**(The link to the dress is on my profile)** It was beautiful! I am so happy that I now know Donna kissed Jack and he did not kiss back. I am going to get my Jack at the dance tonight! Brody can kiss my butt!

*Ding Dong* That's the doorbell. I have to go answer it.

"Hello Brody. Are you ready for the dance?"I asked.

"Yes, I am. Come on, my lady." He said and we walked to his car.

He is a year older so, he has his liscence and a car.

**Jack's POV**

"Hey, Jerry how does this tux look on me?" I asked Jerry.

"It looks fine. Why are you so worried anyway? I thought you don't even like Donna." Jerry said.

"I want to impress Kim, not Donna! Tonight I'm going to tell Kim how I feel. I don't care if she doesn't believe me or even feel the same anymore. I'm just going to tell her."I told him.

"That's brave bro. I feel you. Tell her, but there is the Donna problem." Jerry pointed out.

"I'm going to ditch her when we get to the school. She'll go with Brody, her boyfriend."I explained.

"Cool. You have to meet Donna at school. Come on, let's go." Jerry told me.

We were on our way to the school as I was thinking about Kim when I saw being driven to school by her date Brody. She had a disgusted look on her face but when she looked over at me her face lit up. That made me so happy words can not describe.

We got the school. It was beautiful. The dance was held in the gym. The student council had really changed the gym. It was sea themed, so there were little sea creatures haging from the celing.

When I walked in I saw Kim and went over to her. She was beautiful. I love her so much. I have to go tell her! I walked over to her.

"Hey, Kim." I said.

"Hi Jack. Where's your date?" She asked.

"I don't know. She's probably making out with your date."I told her.

" I know. Do you want to go find them and rat them out to the whole school?" She asked.

"Yes, and then I have something to tell you." I replied.

"Fine. I have something to tell you too." She said.

**Kim's POV**

Jack and I were going to rat out Donna and Brody. Then we were going to tell each other important information. I was going to tell him I love him.

We walked over to the corner of the gym with a cup of punch that we were going to dump on them. In the corner there was Donna and Brody making out on the verge of sex in the school gym!

"HEY, CHEATER! HOW ARE YOU AND DONNA DOING? IDIOT! I HATE YOU! YOU CHEATED ON ME AND DONNA YOU CHEATED ON JACK!" I screamed.

That was the point when Jack and I dumped the punch on them. We were laughing so hard at it. Then we looked at each other and said I have something to tell you.

"You go first, Kim." Jacl told me.

"No, you go first."I told him.

"How about we go at the same time?" He suggested.

"Okay, that's fine. 1,2,3 ."I counted.

"I love you. I love you." Jack and I said at the same time.

"What You love me. I love you too." I said very confused.

**Jack's POV**

She loves me! SCORE!

"Kim, would you like to dance?" I asked her.

"Why yes I would." Kim said with the happiest look ever on her face.

We were on the dance floor when a song came on and we slow danced to it.

When you take my hand,

Your face is all I see

And all the walls they go black,

Like a movie scene

My feet start to move,

What you do to the stinolium

It's like the perfect dance floor

Put your hands by my waist,

I hear the violins

And one step is all it takes,

And then my head spins

I don't see the walls at all

Since the minutes we stepped away from this place

We're dancing and then the world disappears

We're dancing to music no one else hears

It's magic, it's like we're stopping time

When your heart beats mine

When we're dancing, dancing, dancing

When we're dancing, dancing, dancing

When we're dancing

World is soft like a blur,

All I see is color

Hardest fall, so it hurts,

When we're with each other

You're a sweet song bird when you're singing in my ear

Goosebumps run down my skin when

We're dancing and then the world disappears

We're dancing to music no one else hears

It's magic, it's like we're stopping time

When your heart beats mine

When we're dancing, dancing, dancing

When we're dancing, dancing, dancing

When we're dancing

I think that we could live for moments like this

The sweetest romances

Feels like there's all this magic

And we just got to grab it

When we're dancing

We're dancing and then the world disappears

We're dancing to music no one else hears

It's magic, it's like we're stopping time

When your heart beats mine

When we're dancing

We're dancing and then the world disappears

We're dancing to music no one else hears

It's magic, it's like we're stopping time

When your heart beats mine

When we're dancing

When we're dancing, dancing, dancing

When we're dancing, dancing, dancing

When we're dancing

At the end of the song I leaned over and kissed Kim. I felt all the cliche sparks, but it didn't matter to me.

"Hey, Kim do want to be my girlfriend" I asked her.

"I would love to. Oh, and this could be our song." She told me.

"Yeah, it could be our song." I said and leaned in for another kiss.

**THE END! I am so glad to have finished this journey. Thank you to everybody for reading!**


End file.
